This invention relates generally to the fields of medicine and research and, more particularly to the field of aging measurement.
The human body is composed of many component parts or systems. Among other things, these parts include the heart, lungs, brain, kidneys, blood vessels, cells, mitochondria, chromosomes and structural molecules such as DNA, RNA, proteins and collagen.
These systems and/or parts tend to deteriorate with age for various reasons, resulting in impaired function, disease or death. The rate of deterioration is typically different for different parts. Also, the rate of deterioration for a particular part or system may differ between two individuals.
The nature of the various body parts or systems, including their rate of deterioration, provides some insight in connection with determining a strategy for lengthening the usefulness of a particular part or system. Also, advanced knowledge regarding body components or systems aids in diagnosing medical conditions and developing a plan for improving and maintaining the health of an individual or group.
Related to measuring the rate of aging is the concept of developing xe2x80x9cbiomarkersxe2x80x9d of aging. Biomarkers are biochemical indicators of exposure, response and susceptibility. Reliable methods of measuring biomarkers are needed for a variety of reasons, including assessing the effectiveness of potential anti-aging therapies.
One method of measuring the rate of aging is the extension of maximum lifespan. For example, if the maximum lifespan of a strain of mice is about three years of age under natural conditions, and scientists are able to get some of these mice to live for four-to-five years by restricting their food intake, it is convincing evidence that the aging process has been slowed in these mice. One problem with this type of study, however, is that it takes a long time to develop. Obviously, a similar study with humans would take much longer.
Typically, methods directed toward measuring the rate of aging are concerned with xe2x80x9cchronological age.xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cChronological agexe2x80x9d can be defined as an indication of our number of years in existence. However, chronological age is only one way to determine age and it is, at best, only a rough indication of the level at which a subject""s bodily systems are performing.
The present invention provides, among other things, a method and system for assessing the health of a subject. According to the various embodiments, the performance age, rate of aging and useful life span of one or more of a subject""s bodily systems may be measured. The xe2x80x9cperformance agexe2x80x9d of a subject""s bodily system may be defined as the age at which the bodily system would be considered as functioning and aging normally. The xe2x80x9cperformance agexe2x80x9d of a subject""s bodily system may be higher, lower, or equal to the chronological age of the bodily system.
According to one embodiment, a method is provided for assessing the health of a subject. In a first step, a first set of observed values, corresponding to chronological age, is obtained from a sample population for a first bodily system. Next, a first regression curve is determined from the first set of observed values. The first regression curve may be expressed as the chronological age being a function of the first set of observed values. Next, a first performance age of the subject""s first bodily system is determined by solving the first regression curve for the first performance age using a first subject observed value for the subject""s first bodily system.
According to additional steps of this embodiment, a first rate of aging of the subject""s first bodily system may be determined from the slope of the first regression curve. Further, a first useful life span may be determined by comparing the subject""s first rate of aging with an average end of useful life of the sample population""s first bodily system.
According to various aspects, the foregoing analysis may be extended to a second bodily system to determine a second performance age, second rate of aging, and second useful life span of the subject""s second bodily system. The method may be enhanced by prescribing at least medical initiative directed toward improving one or more of the first and second performance ages, first and second rates of aging, and first and second useful life spans. Any bodily system capable of being measured with respect to at least some associated indicator may be assessed, including organs, tissues, cells, and molecules.
According to a second embodiment a system may be provided for assessing the health of a subject. The system may include a processor and a memory coupled to the processor. The system may also include a computer program application located within the memory. The computer program application is executable by the processor. Preferably, the computer program application includes an analysis module, which is adapted to calculate a first performance age of the subject.
The analysis module may also be adapted to calculate a first rate of aging and a first useful life span of the subject""s first bodily system. The analysis module may calculate the first performance age by solving a first regression curve using a first subject observed value for the subject""s first bodily system. The first regression curve is determined by obtaining, from a sample population, a first set of observed values, corresponding to chronological age, for a first bodily system of the sample population. The first regression curve may be expressed as chronological age being a function of the first set of observed values.
The system may also include a database for storing information concerning a first set of observed values for a first bodily system of a sample population. The database may also store information concerning observed values for one or more subjects"" first bodily systems. The computer program application may also include a recommended treatment module for identifying one or more predetermined medical initiatives based on one or more of the first performance age, the first rate of aging, and the first useful life span.